


Why Be The Tenth, When You Can Be The First Donna {Giotto}

by Animeloverforever1127



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127
Summary: You know, they say that nothing hurts more than the pain of a breaking heart. And I couldn't bear the pain. So I jumped. Then I awoke again, to a blinding light. There, I met a woman who told me, “I was once like you child. Broken and alone. So Haru, let me give you a piece of advice. Why be the tenth, when you can be the first Donna.”“It’s fine. My offer will remain till the day I die.”~ Giotto
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo/Miura Haru
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

**Intro**

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Akira Amano’s story “Katekyo Hitman Reborn”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...)**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I put online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**Warnings:**

* * *

You know, they say that nothing hurts more than the pain of a breaking heart. And I couldn't bear the pain. So I jumped. Then I awoke again, to a blinding light. There, I met a woman who told me, “I was once like you child. Broken and alone. So Haru, let me give you a piece of advice. Why be the tenth, when you can be the first Donna.”

* * *

“I wish I could love you. But after giving my heart to someone completely and being rejected on numerous occasions. Treated like nothing but a joke. I’m not sure I can give my heart to someone again.” 

~ Haru Miura

* * *

“BOSS! We have a problem! Haru just beat up the only daughter of he draghi di fuoco.” G yelled, running into Primo’s office.

Giotto raised an eyebrow. “That’s all? She’s gonna be the future godmother of the strongest mafia family in Europe. Send 1000 men to back her up.”

“Boss…” G whimpered out.

“Who would have ever thought that the godfather of the underworld would be a henpecked husband.” Asari laughed.

* * *

“It’s fine. My offer will remain till the day I die.”

~ Giotto


	2. Updates

****

**I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.**

**But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.**

**It could be in the next;**

**Minute**

**Hour**

**Day**

**Week**

**Month**

**It could even be in years.**

**It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.**

**I may take really long time to update something,**

**But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.**

**I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.**

**If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.**

**I also have a discord server: https://discord.gg/sPUyjbA**


End file.
